Quality Time
by Rozulex
Summary: Krista went to a video store and nobody makes Ymir angry. AU. One-shot. YmirxKrista / Yumikuri


The school bell rungs through the hall announcing every students that exam has officially ends.

Krista sighed contently and quickly stood up and grabbed her bag to leave her class. She made for the building exit as she pulled out her phone to check for any miss call or text. Note that she had one unread text she tapped the small mail icon from the screen.

_From Ymir._

_- hey, love. im getting a day off tmr and going off early from work today. you wanna' grab dinner before we head to my place?_

Krista smiled at the message. Sure she knew for a fact that Ymir always called for early off like she usually does. Every time she would scold Ymir for being a lazy ass but now she just missed her so much that she wouldn't mind it.

_To Ymir._

_- Sure! Sound great! I just got off from class. _

_From Ymir._

_- sweet. before that you mind go to the video store a bit ? get any movie you like 'cause we're going to cuddle the whole night. i'll see you later okay? _

_To Ymir._

_- Alright! Can't wait for it!_

Krista has been looking forward for this day. She had been waiting for a_ very_ long time that her exam period has come to an end and it's the beginning of her school holiday. She finally gets to spend time with her lover again. She had always been a hardworking student, and due to the final year exam Krista insist on spending all of her time studying at her own apartment that she shared with her roommate the whole week. She is determined not to fail and repeat a year.

She hummed happily as she walked through the side walk. The nearest video store from her campus is around fifteen minutes by foot. There's still quite some time to spare before meeting up with her lover, and with that in mind she decided to take a small walk around the town just to enjoy the beautiful weather today. Sun that shone brightly and birds chirping, it was a pleasantly warm feeling.

Krista passes through every shops one by one, there were quite a few good opportunities to do some shopping for nice clothes but now she's trying her best to ignored or else she would end up completely lost in her world. Visiting pets shop to rubbed puppies and kitties belly, skipping through the park while enjoying herself with an ice cream like a little girl she was.

After satisfied with her own small tour, she walked into the video store, passing through the cashier behind the register counter with a little wave and a gleeful 'Hi' and made her way to the romance section at the back of the store.

Krista tapped her chin softly, humming looking around the shelf for movies that interest her.

"Hi there."

She gasp lightly in surprise at the unfamiliar voice and turn, It was the same cashier from the counter earlier.

"Hello." She said with a smile.

"You need any help?" He offers.

"No, I'm all good. Thanks anyway." She chirped.

"Oh, Alright."

And Krista thought that he would leave her alone so that she could continue her search for the movies but then he spoke again.

"Hey, um... You're- Um-" The cashier stumbling over his words.

Krista lift an eyebrows and tiled her head to the side, and oh god how cute can she be.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No no no." He quickly waved both of his hands. "I-it's just, um, you're beautiful. Like really _really,_ I-I mean, I never would have thought that I get to meet someone as beautiful as you here." He stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thank you. I guess." She giggled.

"Oops! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Reiner." He point to the name tag in front of his left chest.

"My name's Krista. Nice to meet you Reiner." She replied, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"That's a wonderful name for someone as pretty as you."

Krista resist the urge to rolled her eyes. _Uh, is he hitting on me? I need to get to Ymir soon, It's almost time. _Krista sighed but smiled brightly at the thoughts of her lover's name.

Reiner mistook that charming smile for himself and he blushed. "You sure you don't need any help with the movies? You look troubled." He tries again.

"No. It's okay. Really, I'm fine." She answered, sound a bit impatient.

Reiner nodded. "So, by the way..." He trailed off, "W-would it be okay if I ask for your number? I mean if you're okay with it! It's because, you know... Um, you are really beautiful and I would love to be friends and other stuff with you... something like that..." He blushed again.

Krista eyes went wide and a second she started to laugh. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. _Oh god, he really is hitting on me. _She shook her head.

Reiner gave her a quizzical looks. However, he couldn't denied that Krista laugh is really cute. "Um?"

"I'm-," waving one of her free hand dismissively. "I'm sorry. You see, but I'm actually seeing someone. I don't think that's a good idea." She gave him an apologetic smile as if he could see through the hand covering her mouth while trying to contain her laughter.

His shoulder dropped dramatically. "Oh shit. Um, I didn't mean to- Uh, I'm really sorry. I'll just leave you to the movies. Um, Really sorry about that." He felt embarrassed and apologize quickly before briskly ran back to the counter.

_Finally_ without any disturbance, Krista went back to her hunting. she picked a few movies from the shelf before headed to the horror section and picked a few movies from there too. She is not a fan of a horror movies because she get scared quite easily but Ymir seems to likes them a lot. She don't mind as long as Ymir strong arms encircled her body like holding on to her dear life, making her feel warm and loved.

A few moment later she headed to the counter with a couple of movies. She place it on the counter and Reiner took them while doing his scanning on the barcode label sticking behind the disc. He took the bills from Krista before handing over her movies. He apologizing again but Krista just smiled at him before she left the store.

x-x-x-x

Ymir leaned against the wall outside the shop she worked at. Both hands stuffed inside her front pocket. She looked up to the sky, it's starting to get darker by any minute and the wind is picking up. Staying inside would be advisable and warmer but just like Krista, she couldn't wait a minute to see her little lover and wondering what took her so long.

As on the cue, Ymir snapped out from her thoughts by the sound of small footstep approaching her way. She squinted toward the direction and smiled when she saw a familiar little blonde head appeared. When her brown eyes met with blue eyes, a big smile crept through the latter's face.

"Ymir!" the blonde cried when she first saw her lover in sight. She rushed toward her and jumped up and launched herself into her arms in a matter of a second.

Ymir catches her and stumble back slightly trying to balance herself off from the sudden tackle.

"I missed you." She buried her face on Ymir's shoulder, inhale the scent she had missed so much too.

Ymir chuckled. "I missed you too, love."

They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each other presence. Totally oblivious their surrounding or they actually don't give a damn about people giving them weird looks.

Ymir was the first to pulled back and settle her down by foot. Krista pouted but giggled when she felt a light peck on her pouting cheek. The taller of the two wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder pulling her close.

"What took you so long? I've being waiting for ages and I'm starving." Ymir grumbled, trying to make herself sound upset.

"There's so many nice movies! I just don't know which one to choose!" She beamed.

Ymir couldn't help but to let out a soft laughed. The expression across her cute and innocent little lover's face is just too much to handle. She placed her hand on Krista's cheek, leaned down closer to press her lips against her little lover's and started a long, slow kiss of affection. A gentle sighed escape Krista's mouth. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"I thought you're hungry, Ymir." Krista panting, feeling her cheek warm.

She shrugged and smirked. "I'm having one now."

"Ymir!' She blushed and smacked Ymir's arm playfully causing the taller women to laughed.

"Come on, let's get us something to eat." She took Krista's hand and intertwined their fingers, tugging the smaller women to follow her. Krista let herself being dragged and stopped in front Ymir's bike.

Ymir took her leather jacket off and draped it over Krista's shoulders, grinning when Krista beamed at her. She went to the compartment on her bike, opening it up to lend the blonde a helmet. Krista muttered a thank you and hop up the bike before Ymir drove both of them off.

Back inside Ymir's apartment, showered and changed into more comfortable clothes, both of them cuddled at the couch currently watching one of the horror movies Krista has picked. They previously finished their dinner at Mikasa's ramen shop. Funny as it may sound after all she got the Asian kind of face. But Mikasa make the most delicious and authentic ramen anybody could find within the town. Both women enjoy the new fondly food though Ymir never admit loudly.

The smaller women occasionally squeaked and closed her eyes while buried herself at her lover's chest. Very few times trying to peek through one of her half-lid eyes but then forced to close again. At the same time, Ymir enjoying watching her little lover than the movie since her reaction is adorable. It isn't the first time Krista acting like this but never would have thought that she would be scared over a zombie. The brunette chuckled and kissed her temples, squeezing her tight in her arms.

Eventually the movie ended, Ymir excused herself for nature calls and asked Krista to pick the next movie. When she return she expecting the movie to run but all she saw was Krista standing there staring blankly at the black screen of the plasma TV.

"Krista?" She asked, concern wondering what's wrong.

"Ymiiiir" the blonde whined. "The movie isn't playing!"

The brunette frowned and went to the laptop she used to connect through the plasma TV. Krista watched as her lover clicking and tapping swiftly through the buttons. The disc ejected after Ymir tapped one of the button.

"I guess this little shit is the problem. You went to the same store right?" She took the disc out to check it back and forth, trying to find any scratches are made.

Krista nodded. "Yup! One guy keep on hitting me though even after I told him I'm fine by myself."

Ymir's head sprung around so fast and her face darken. "What did you just said?" She stood up, approaching the blonde.

Krista laughed and place her hands on Ymir's shoulder before tip toes to peck her nose. "I _knew_ you would be angry," She giggled. "But don't worry, he didn't do anything bad and he left me alone after."

"He better fucking be. He's lucky I'm not there or else his genital will be forcibly removed by this skillful hands of mine." She growled. "Really though, who in the hell would try to hit on you , like everyone there know you're mine." Ymir huffed, wrapped her arms around Krista's waist, pulling her closer.

The blonde sighed in bliss as she leaned into the hug."Might be new, I've never seen him before."

Ymir shrugged it off, sure she still pissed about some men trying to hit on her Krista. She will have to deal with it later, not wanting to waste her time on brainless fucktard now. She placed a kiss on Krista's temples. "So, are we going to continue another movie or what?

"Hmm..." Krista looked thoughtful for a moment before she suggested innocently. "I might have something else in mind." She giggled.

Ymir lift an eyebrows and grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," She said softly, biting her lower lips as she trailed one finger along the freckles she loved so much, down to her lover's jawline, making Ymir swallowed hard, feeling her stomach tighten.

The taller women trying to keep herself compose but failed miserably when Krista whispered seductively into her ear. "How about you show me what other things your skillful hands capable of? "

Ymir groaned and bowed her head to capture Krista's lips, their body pressed against each other. Krista wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck, pulling her down to deepen the kiss. As the passion grew, lips parting, both tongues stroking together battle for domination.

Ymir's hand found her way to Krista's shirt, slipping inside to gently stroke her warm, bare hips, and the blonde shivered against the contact. Ymir slowly guided her back to the couch, gently set her down without breaking the kiss. As Ymir began to unbutton Krista's shirt, she broke away from their kiss, lips trailed lower gazing along the blonde's jaw and down her neck, a pleased moan escape her throat.

Krista's finger slid down to caressing Ymir's toned abdomen, loving the firm muscle there while murmuring huskily into her ear. "Ymir. Bedroom." She ordered, breathing heavily.

Ymir shuddered beneath Krista's breath, and nodded. She wrapped her hands down the back of Krista's thighs, gripping gently as she lifted her up from the couch.

Krista gasped and giggled in surprise, throwing her arms around Ymir's neck, pecking her lips playfully.

They were only halfway to their bedroom when Ymir paused to kissed her again, squeezing the blonde's small but firm ass. A soft moan escape Krista's mouth. She quicken her pace but still took them several more pauses and kisses to finally reach the bedroom. Ymir kick the door shut behind them and set her little lover down lightly on bed and climb on top of her, bringing their lips together again, as both their hands began to wonder.

Ymir slid her hands up the smaller women's back to undo her bra strap. She worked quickly to tossed both of their clothes on the floor, loving the feeling of their bare chests pressing together. Ymir cupped both Krista's breast with her palms, teasing and squeezing it oh not so gently and Krista's back arched and she threw her head back, pulled away from their kiss and moaned.

Ymir smirked and ducked her head to bit gently on Krista's neck, causing the smaller women to whimpered and shivered violently in surprise. She went to Krista's collarbone, dragging her teeth along its length.

Krista was breathing loudly, chest heaved with each breath. Ymir groan mixed with pleasure and pain when Krista's nails dig deep into her toned, bare back, dragging it along. She continue trailing wet and sweet kisses down until her mouth captured one of Krista's pink nipple, licking and teasing before biting it, making the smaller women twitched and moaned out loudly. One of Ymir's hand still massaged the other breast.

Krista suddenly tugged her up, She kept her eyes trained on the brunette. Both eyes met with desire, lust and the most important, love, before she smiled. "I love you." She whispered softly. Ymir's heart swelled with so much love and their lips mash together fiercely.

"Love you too." Ymir murmured, smiling between their kisses.

Ymir's finger trailed slowly up Krista's inner thigh, causing the smaller women to shivered and her throat hitched.

When lust and love began to overtake them, they lost themselves in this pleasant sensations full with passionate and brought each other steadily into a wonderful heights of pleasure.

x-x-x-x

The next day, Ymir decided to return the broken movie back. She was not pleased that her little lover had to leave her early morning for something else, but Krista did promised that she would meet up with her halfway later.

Ymir was not in a place to complain but still feeling a bit upset, she grumbled as she walked into the video store. She went over and throw the disc down the counter causing the cashier to flinched suddenly.

"You work here." More like a statement than a question, totally not in the mood for little girly chit-chatting as she wanted to get over this soon so she could find her little Krista. She then gesture at the disc, "Bought it last night. Something wrong with that, couldn't watch. I'm changing it for others." She told the guy behind the register before she start saunter off.

"Wait!"

Ymir stopped to turn around, narrowing her eyes.

"Um, d-do you have the receipt with you?" the guy asked timidly, trying to avoid those glaring eyes.

Ymir rolled her eyes. "No." She replied flatly, not moving from her spot.

"T-then I'm sorry you couldn't change without any receipt."

She walked back to the counter with her eyes locked deadly to the guy and stood in her full height with her arms crosses around her chest.

Although the guy look bulky, taller and _maybe_ stronger than her, even with the few inches difference, he could feel that he become much more smaller compare to Ymir's intimidate.

"Look," The brunette spat, glancing at the name tag, "_Reiner_, If you still wants your fuck face the way it was, be wise and keep that fucking mouth shut!" She threaten, clearly irritated.

Reiner squeaked, not really surprise by the crude remarks. He had seen it coming though if he tried to stop the women. His forehead and palm started to sweat and he swallowed nervously. "B-but.."

"No fucking buts! Listen here," She growled, leaning in to point one finger at his chest, eyes glare dangerously into his eyes. "Nobody tells me what to do. _Nobody._" She paused, then add, "Well except one but that does not concern you. I don't have times to play games with you. Let me change and I won't bother you again. Got that?"

Before he could respond a voice called out to them from the backroom making both of them turn their attention to the source.

"What's going on here?"

Ymir scoffed when she saw who was it. "Really? Marco. Is this how you train your new kid?"

Marco's face lit up upon seeing her, ignoring her question. " Hey Ymir, it's being awhile. What's make you here? I missed you!" He gave her a hug and she gladly reciprocated.

"Now now, don't get all mushy here, yeah? You see, something wrong with the disc. I'm going to change it, but," She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "your new kid over there doesn't let me." She grumbled with a scowl.

Reiner groaned at the way Ymir called him but made no comments. He still treasure his face though.

Now that he has the time to properly took notice of Ymir appearance. She's tanned with lanky build, short brown hair tied in ponytail, and have freckles spread across her cheek, just like Marco. But what makes it different is that there is a full sleeve tattoo covering her left arm. It's easily spotted since she is wearing a black tank top with skinny jeans and a black combat boots. Overall she's damn fucking hot and attractive but the intimidating says otherwise.

Marco laughed and wrapped his arm around Ymir's shoulder, he turns to Reiner. "Reiner, meet my cousin, Ymir. She helped me pay off everything while I'm on financial crisis. So technically, she's your boss too."

Reiner eyes and mouth went wide, he only managed to respond a nod to him.

Ymir snorted. "No I'm not. You know that I'm just helping you. That's all."

"Well, I don't care and I still insist on keeping it." Marco retorted.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Since you're here, come help me pick some movies."

Reiner watched as both of them made their way to the back of the store while trying to comprehend what just happened. Basically he just made one of his boss pissed and hopes that he never wanted to make her pissed again or else he is sure going to be living in hell. He let out a heavy sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand wondering if he is going to have a headache coming.

As the time passes, suddenly morning lights shone through the open door, a small blonde stepped in and the lights make her look like a fucking angel from heaven. She's wearing a cute blue sundress that matches her gorgeous eyes color.

Reiner immediately recognized her. "Hi again, Krista!"

Krista looked at him with a smile. "Hello!"

"You look beautiful today. Here for more movies?" He smiled back.

"Oh! No, no. Apparently I have some business here." She said, a bit flushed from the hot weather outside.

He stared at her for a moment. _Business? What business does she have in this place? The only person she know is me. Wait... Is she blushing? ...Was it me? It's me right? She's looking for me! I knew she lied about last night! _He thought, smiling inside.

Krista, always the etiquette good girl she is, knowing that it is inappropriate to walked away while in the middle of a conversation. She stood there whipping her head left and right, tipping her toes as if that can make any height difference, trying to search for her lover's shadow, wondering where might she be or does she leave already, but she didn't received any text from her yet.

_She looked quite uncomfortable and keeping on turning her head... Is she nervous? That's why she doesn't look at me! She's waiting for me to speak up! Go Reiner! You can do it._ He thought again.

Reiner cleared his throat. "My shift ends two hours more."

Krista looked back at him in confusion. "Huh?"

_That's not how you do it Reiner! She's confused now! You need to tell her properly! Details Reiner! Details!_

Reiner, who had started to open his mouth to reply immediately shut to the sound of the voice of Ymir. All the imagination he had just now die down on track when reality suddenly hits him like a wrecking ball.

"Krista! My love." Ymir called out with both her arms spread wide, Marco beside her.

"Ymir!" Well fuck courtesy, nothing beats this when it's come to her lover. Krista ignored Reiner and hurried to her lover arms, hugging her right here and there. She giggled happily when Ymir place a kiss on her cheek, Krista peck her lips in return.

"Hey love, Marco just intro me this awesome movie and I bet you going to like it too!" Ymir exclaimed, happy to see her blonde again.

"Really? Oh hi Marco! How are you!" She smiled and waved her hand gracefully.

He ruffled Krista's hair and laughed when she pouted. "I'm fine! It's been awhile to see the both of you again."

Ymir snorted. "You saw me like fucking three days ago." Krista shush her.

"It is! But I'm glad that I'm on holidays now!" Krista beamed.

Marco chuckled. "That's great. You have no idea how Ymir acted the whole week. She kept on bugging me telling me how she wanted to see you, how she missed you, how she's going insane without you, how she-"

"Jesus, Marco! Stop! What are you trying to make me embarrassed!?" Ymir groaned.

"Of cause not. I just telling Krista how cute you are when you're acting like that."

Ymir narrowed her eyes towards him when he mention about her being cute.

Krista squealed in delight. "Aww Ymir, really?"

Ymir faced her and sighed. "I guess so," scratching her now flushed cheek, looking to the side. "I've clean my room too, though before it's not that _worst_ as it seems, and you said something about hygiene and shit before. So, uh, I thought that it would make you happy if I did." She ends her sentences with a shrugged.

"Yup! I noticed it last night and I'm so proud of you. You're very sweet Ymir!" she cooed, nuzzling her neck, making the taller women cheek turn bright red.

"Yeah. Whatever. Alright. Let's get back and watch this shit. Thanks Marco. I'll see you again." Ymir pulled back and took Krista's hand, intertwined their fingers.

Marco and Krista waved goodbye to each other.

Reiner merely stood there, watching them in awe as their loving aura continuously torturing him mentally. If there's a person who look as though they had been slapped in the face, that would be him.

Of cause this didn't come un-noticed from the brunette. She knew that Reiner is hitting on Krista the moment she saw her little lover walked in. So when they passed by the counter, she deliberately stopped in front of him and leaned down to kiss Krista passionately. When they parted, Ymir glared at him and smirked as if to tell him 'She's mine. Fuck off! Loser.'

A small tear drops roll down from his eyes as he watched the loving couple walked away hand in hand. He felt a soft pat on his shoulder as he turn around to see Marco shook his head.

Only the air of silence is there to comfort his newly humiliated stats and broken heart.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my first fic. I got this when my friend and I pay a visit to the video store and something similar like this happens (just the flirting part though). I wanted to write something about it, so, why the hell not? Reiner might sound OOC, but I don't care. I always wanted to make a pun out of Mikasa's Asian face. I love Ymir with tattoos, It's make her look more bad ass, hotter and sexier.<p> 


End file.
